


Lost and Found

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: Peter loses something important. Will he find it?---PLEASE READ TAGS
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341319
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> HANG OUT WITH ME AND SEND ME PROMPTS:: [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@js3639/) | [Tellonym](https://tellonym.me/js3639) | YouTube: js3639  
> SEND ME AN EMAIL: **thejs3639@gmail.com**  
>   
> 

“Just feed him twice a day, breakfast at eight, and dinner at seven. Scooter is a little shy so he might hide under your bed the first few hours but he will come out,” Ned said, handing Peter the cat carrier. Scooter was an orange and white cat and terrified out of his mind. 

Scooter was curled up into a small ball in the back of the carrier. 

Ned stuck his fingers through the bars of the carrier and Scooter came up to it and purred. “He will warm up to you guys, I promise, Pete. Oh and uh, it sounds silly but he likes to be outside. But only if he’s on his harness and leash.”

* * *

A few days later, Peter was outside with Scooter on a leash. Peter crouched down and scratched the cat behind the ears. “It’s okay, Scoot. You’re safe.” 

The poor cat was freaking out so much that Peter decided to take him inside. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket, attempting to balance the cat in the crook of one arm but that made Scooter unhappy. 

Peter dropped the cat onto the floor and stepped on the leash, making sure the cat could rip it out from under him. He slid the key into the lock and went to grab Scooter. But the harness was empty.

Scooter stood four feet away from the harness, looking ready to run. Peter slowly crouched down and tried to coax the cat back into his reach. 

Peter slowly moved toward the cat, trying his best to not startle him. Unfortunately for Peter, Scooter high-tailed it out of there. 

“Dad?! Papa?! S-Scoot-Scooter r-ran away…” Peter shouted bursting into the compound. 

**Author's Note:**

> HANG OUT WITH ME AND SEND ME PROMPTS:: [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@js3639/) | [Tellonym](https://tellonym.me/js3639) | YouTube: js3639  
> SEND ME AN EMAIL: **thejs3639@gmail.com**  
>   
> 


End file.
